Digimon Fronteir: Twilight Generation
by XoDollfaceoX
Summary: Our heroes have finally reached the Rose Morning Star to find none other than Cherubimon. When they have no chance of defeating him, who else will help? Takuya x Zoe, Koji x OC, Kouichi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Frontier: Twilight Generation

Chapter One; Angel of Hope and Faith

Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe, J.P, and Tommy walked forward towards the Rose Morning Star staying closely behind Bokomon and Neemon. Everyone was quietly chatting with each other, even Koji who was usually quiet. Nobody could sustain the excitement they were feeling as they approached the Star. Koji and Takuya were anxious to finally defeat Cherubimon and make him pay for what he was doing to the Digital World, but Kouichi just wanted answers. He wanted to know how he was sent to this world and why.

"Oh, man, I can't wait until I kick Cherubimon's sorry ass," Koji said to Takuya, "He'll finally pay for what he did to Kouichi, right bro?" Kouichi looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Oh, I'm with you on that one," Takuya said to Koji. Koji grinned at Takuya and looked back at Kouichi.

"Are you alright, Kouichi? You seem…quiet." Koji asked his older twin brother. Kouichi looked up at Koji again and spoke.

"Hmm...what? Oh! Yes, I'm alright. I'm just thinking," he said.

"What about?" Koji asked, "Are you thinking about Chrubimon?" Kouichi then nodded slowly.

"Yes. I want answers from him, I can't figure out why I came here and why he made me do all those things to you guys," Kouichi said quietly to his brother. He looked down at his feet as he walked forward. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see into Koji's deep blue eyes. Koji was smiling warmly, something you didn't see often from him.

"Look, I don't really care about that right now. All I care about is that you're here right now. If it wasn't for Cherubimon, we would have never met. So I'm glad you came into this world." Koji said reassuringly to his brother. Kouichi smiled.

"Thanks, Koji. It really means a lot." He replied.

They're brotherly moment was soon interrupted by Bokomon's startling cry. Koji and Kouichi looked forward to see Bokomon sitting on the floor holding his chest as if he was having a heart attack. Neemon was standing right in front of him wearing some kind of scary mask. Apparently he had found it on the floor, put it on, and scared Bokomon. Everyone, including Kouichi, started laughing. It was not until they realized they had reached the Rose Morning Star that they calmed down and started 'celebrating'.

"We're finally here!" Tommy shouted throwing up his arms.

"_Si_!" Zoe said as she hugged Tommy. J.P was just jumping about, laughing giddy, not a care in the world. Just then Kouichi started feeling strong energy waves coming from in front of them. He sensed darkness fighting against light. Who could it be?

"Wait!" he said to his friends, "There's something wrong here. Don't you feel it?" everybody stopped laughing and looked at Kouichi.

"Wait…I feel something wrong here. It's a dark force…" said Koji.

"Being oppressed by a light force..." Takuya finished for him.

"Exactly," Kouichi said. Zoe looked from Takuya, to Koji, to Kouichi, searching for an answer in their expression but found none.

"How can these guys just read each other's thoughts without saying anything? They must be really close friends." Zoe thought to herself. "Do you know what---"Zoë started but was then cut off by the shaking of the earth. Suddenly below J.P's feet, a giant fault line appeared. It grew bigger and bigger until it separated the group into two. Koji, Kouichi and Takuya in one group. then Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon in the other group.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled to the other side of the fault, "Help!" But the fault line grew bigger and bigger, until the gang was too far apart to jump over the fault.

"Tommy! Zoe! J.P!" Koji screamed. "Don't worry we'll…" But he was cut off by a giant dark figure evacuating the fault. Everybody looked up to see none other than Cherubimon himself.

"Its Cherubimon!" yelled Bokomon stating the obvious. Soon after Cherubimon appeared a sudden light force followed him. The light seemed to be flying around Cherubimon's head.

"What is that?" Zoe said to J.P

"I'm not sure." He simply replied. The light seemed to get stronger and stronger as it shot power beams at Cherubimon's head. Soon out of the light burst out a digimon. One that everyone, especially Kouichi, had been longing to meet. Out of the light burst, the angel of hope and faith, Ophanimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Meeting

"Take this Cherubimon!" the angel with six wings yelled to Cherubimon as she shot shining beams out of her hands.

"Is that all you got?" He merely said and shot a dark red beam out of his mouth, sending Ophanimon flying.

"Oh no, Ophanimon!" the gang yelled. Koji looked at Takuya then at Kouichi and nodded. They got out their phones, newly transformed into D-tectors, and yelled out what they needed to yell out.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koji's body lit up and his spirit's body parts covered him. Soon he had totally transformed to Lobomon, the warrior of light. Takuya's body lit up as well and his spirit's fiery red body parts covered him. He had become Agunimon, the spirit of fire. Last it was Kouichi's turn. His body lit up and a roar was heard from him. His spirit's brown, glowing body surrounded him and covered his body. He had transformed to Lowemon, the spirit of darkness.

"Alright guys you know what to do!" Tommy said to J.P and Zoe.

"Right!" they answered in unison, and got out they're D-tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Soon enough Zoe had become Kazemon, Tommy into Kumamon, and J.P to Beetlemon. Agunimon was attacking Cherubimon's feet and Lobomon was hitting him with his Lobo Kendo. Lowemon was fighting hard to defeat Cherubimon.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon yelled as she unleashed ribbons of glowing wind from her fingers.

"Wait Kazemon!" said Ophanimon's angel-like voice, "I have an idea!" She came flying and stopped next to Kazemon.

"Hey, you're alright!" Kazemon said.

"Yes and ready to defeat Cherubimon once and for all." Ophanimon answered, charging up a ball of purple light in her hands, "Take this Cherubimon! Hope!" Soon the ball of purple light she had in her hands turned into a laser and hit Cherubimon, head on. An explosion of light burst and no one could see anything. Soon enough the light faded and everyone found Ophanimon floating in the air, breathing heavily. But Cherubimon had nothing, not even a scratch, on his face. It seemed like the attack didn't affect him at all.

"What? How could this be? That attack should have purified you! Impossible!" Ophanimon screamed out to Cherubimon. He laughed.

"Do you not see Ophanimon? Your pathetic attacks will not effect me any longer! I have become to strong! It's a waste of time for you to try to purify me!" He said to her, with his dark, raspy voice. He swung his giant paw-like hands at Ophanimon but missed.

"Don't worry, Ophanimon!" Lobomon yelled to the angel, "I'll help you!" he pulled out his saber and jumped to Cherubimon.

"Take this!" he said and attacked him with his saber, screaming out "Lobo Kendo!" Sadly, they didn't affect him at all.

"Koji if Ophanimon couldn't even scratch me what makes you think you will?" Cherubimon said to him harshly.

_"Damn! How the hell are we supposed to beat this guy? Not even Ophanimon can scratch him!" _Koji thought to himself.

"Koji watch out!" Kouichi's voice was heard. Suddenly, interrupting Koji's thoughts, a giant, black, paw-like hand plummeted his head, hard. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, human now.

"No Koji!" Takuya said.

"Koji!" Kouichi yelled, running to his body. When he got there he could see that he was in excruciating pain.

"Oh no!" Ophanimon gasped as she saw Koji fall to the floor. She looked back a Cherubimon. "You! You will pay for this!" and she flew forward and tried attacking Cherubimon.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Cherubimon exclaimed, "Fool! You are coming straight to your death!" He charged up an amount of energy in his mouth and shot it out towards Ophanimon. It hit Ophanimon directly on. She yelled out in pain. She started glowing in a purple light and was smoking everywhere. Soon she started falling, falling, falling..

"Oh no! Ophanimon!" Everyone said at once, as they saw the angel of hope tragically fall into the depths of the fault. Thankfully at the bottom was Beetlemon, ready to catch her. As he caught her gracefully in his arms, Takuya yelled out, "Retreat! We have to go! Move!" and everyone obeyed.

"Hahahahah! Come back whenever you want spirits! I'll be waiting!" Cherubimon exclaimed and with that was back in the black depths of the fault.

Hours Later..

"Hey…she's waking up.." came a soft voice.. She tried to open her eyes but failed. She was way too exhausted.

"Hmm..mm…" she managed to say but fell back into a deep slumber.

Again she awoke, and this time she was able to open her eyes. That same, gentle voice was heard again.

"Hey.." it said, "Are you awake?" As her eyes came into focus, she saw Koji. She jumped.

"Hey hey, its ok! Ophanimon! Its me Koji." Koji said, then blinked and added, "Well, you _were _Ophanimon."

The girl he was speaking to looked down at her hands and saw not the hands of a digimon, but the hands of a human girl.

"Oh my God," She said, "I'm not Ophanimon anymore!" she stood up from where she was laying, on the couch of a Trailmon, and tired to run away. She failed though and stumbled. She was still dizzy from the fight and was too weak to move. Luckily, Koji caught her before she hit the floor. The gilr looked up and met Koji's eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"My name…" she hesitated, rolling her name around in her mouth, "My name is…"

"What is your name?" Koji asked again.

"Karen."

"Karen?"

"Yes, my name is Karen Okitaku."

"You're Ophanimon, right?"

"Yes," Karen answered, "I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Karen Okitaku

Takuya walked back and forth on the floor in the middle of the Trailmon they were on. As he walked back and forth, Karen sat in front of him, letting her head follow his movements. Finally he came to a stop right in front of Karen.

"So let me get this straight," Takuya said, "_You're _Ophanimon?" He looked straight into Karen's blue eyes. She nodded.

"Why? Is that a problem?" she asked him, with quite an attitude. Takuya was taken aback by her sudden burst of anger.

"N-no…its just that---"

"Its just that you were expecting the great Ophanimon to be a sophisticated saint, right? Absolutely perfect? Something I'm not. Isn't that what you were gonna say?" Karen interrupted Takuya.

"No! No, no not at all! I was gonna say…I never expected Ophanimon to be a human girl. Especially not one as cute as you." he said, blushing almost. Karen looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"_Oh great. Another one_." she thought. Then she heard a rather loud 'ahem' coming from the girl next to her. She looked at the blonde and found her looking at Takuya, her fists at her sides, very tight with anger.

"_Hmm…must be his girlfriend_." she thought. Then she stood up and walked towards the door to the next trailer on the Trailmon.

"Where are you going?" Karen heard Takuya behind her. She opened the door and said, "I don't need this right now." She entered the door, her long hair swaying behind her, and closed it, leaving everyone staring at the peach-cream colored door, in confusion.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked Takuya.

"I don't know." was all he answered. "I think I should go talk to her," he said.

"No, Takuya," Koji said to him, "I'll go talk to her. I think she'll listen to me."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Takuya yelled slightly, already letting his temper get the better of him.

"Nothing, I'm just saying maybe she should try to have someone talking to her that's not just trying to flirt with her!" Koji screamed back. Takuya was about to jump on him but J.P held him back.

"Why don't you say that to my face, Koji!" he yelled.

"Glad to!" Koji screamed back, being held back from punching him in the face by Kouichi. Zoe got in between them.

"Stop it, both of you! Its stupid to be fighting _each other_! Takuya just let Koji go talk to her. You already _had _your turn." she said. Takuya pulled himself away from J.P angrily and Kouichi let Koji go.

"Fine." he simply said and sat down on one of the benches in the trailer they were in with his arms crossed pouting. Koji just walked past him and the rest of the group, towards the door Karen had walked out in, and opened the door.

As he walked in, he saw Karen sitting on the train seat looking out the window.

"Hey…" he said gently, and sat next to her. She didn't say anything. He heard her sniffle.

"Are…you ok?" he asked her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were red, meaning she had been crying, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her with concerned eyes. She looked straight into his eyes.

"_Whoa…she really is cute_." he thought. And cute she was. She had beautiful, deep blue eyes, long black hair and a tiny, fit body. Her long eyelashes were naturally curled and she had a bit of freckles above here nose and on her cheeks. Koji looked at her and then looked down, catching a glimpse of her bare legs, since she was wearing a skirt. He blushed.

"I hate it here, I just wanna go home," Koji heard Karen say through sobs. Koji looked up at her.

"Why? What's so hateful about this world?" Koji asked her. Karen looked away and shook her head no.

"You wouldn't understand…" she answered him. Koji kept looking at her but she wouldn't make eye contact with him. Koji grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I don't care just tell me. I don't want to start off like this. I wanna be your friend." he said gently to her. She slightly smiled. She pulled away from him and wiped her tears.

"Okay. Well, you see. I'm not really supposed to be here…" she started, "But I don't know how I got here. All I remember is falling down and elevator shaft, and hearing a soft gentle woman's voice saying something like, 'I cannot sustain myself anymore. You have to sustain my body now.' or something like that." she finished and held her head with her other hand. Koji looked at her.

"Hey…none of us are supposed to be here…this is the Digital World, made for Digimon, not humans…" he looked into her, deep, blue, eyes. She smiled at him, gently.

"I guess you're right Koji." she said, smiling warmly with her eyes closed. He smiled then asked, "You…know my name?" Karen laughed as if he had said something funny.

"Of course I do, silly. Wasn't I the one giving you instructions on how to get here and all that junk?" she answered giggling which made Koji blush. Then he held out his hand to her.

"Well, Karen, its very nice to meet you." he said to her as she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you too, Koji." she said giggling, her tears vanished. Koji blushed once more, not letting go of Karen's hand. Surprisingly Karen didn't let go of Koji's hand either.


End file.
